Do I Have A Say?
by killthepain62
Summary: So again I'm transferring this over from my quizilla account. This is another Fullmetal Alchemist EdxOC one shot. Just so you know the requester wrote the description and that is why it is fairly long, but you can just jump right into it. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or OC.


Name: Lilianna Kolt (goes by Lilly though)

Age: 16 years old

Likes: being with friends, wolves, and going running.

Dislikes: small spaces, needles, spiders, milk, and snakes.

Personality: She is a typical Sagittarius, Lilianna is a fun-loving person, with a positive outlook on life, full of energy, athletic ability, adventurousness and a love of traveling and exploration. She is basically optimistic, and continues to be so even when her hopes are dashed. Some of her personality traits include honesty, integrity, and independence with a passion for justice and the rights of others. Even though Lilly is usually very easy going, she can be impulsively angry and she knows how to be outspoken, direct and to say exactly what will hurt her opponent most. On the other hand she is very forgiving. Lilly loves the outdoors and nature. She can be comfortable in the wilds of nature or the civilized urban settings Thanks to her love of freedom and travel. Lilly always tells the truth, but sometimes hearing the unforgiving truth can be tough on the others. She has problems with keeping her mouth shut at times, so if someone asks for her opinion, she will give it! She love to initiate new projects and she has an urge to understand concepts that are new to her. She thinks rapidly, often intuitively and always original. She is strong-willed and good at organizing, a combination that gives her the ability to bring any project she undertake to a successful conclusion. She has both a deep and curious mind, with foresight and good perception, and therefore can be a great conversationalist.

Appearance: Lilianna is a little on the short side, about 5'1. She has long strait light brown silky smooth hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She has a heart shaped face with deep sky blue eyes with a grey tint to them, a small nose, her skin is a soft golden tan. She is slender with a little bit of muscle. She wears a dark purple tank top that fits her really well, but she does not really wear it around in public. instead she wears a black short sleeve, male t-shirt over it with a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of black sandals. Around her neck she wears a military dog tag that says her name on the back of it and on the front has a picture of a wolf head howling at the moon. Lilly also has a scar across her back.  
Wolf Form Appearance: In her wolf form Lilly looks pretty much like a normal timber wolf. Lilly are also capable of running up to 34–38 miles per hour. Lilly has almond shaped ice blue eyes still with her grey tent to them. Her fur is thick and soft, with a bushy tail. The color of her fur is a light golden brown color.

History: Lilianna was born on November 27th. Her great, great, great grandfather was used as an alchemy experiment. He was shot with wolf's blood in hopes of making a perfect chimera, but no one really got any research on these types of chimeras' since they kept running away and escaping. Some died, so of course alchemist stopped using this method and went to a new one. Well the experiments that survived and had kids noticed that their kids could shift using alchemy. Throughout the generations it got where they didn't even have to use alchemy. With every generation the blood got stronger to where it just became part of the person, rather than using alchemy. Lilianna is one of those who could shift without alchemy, but she did not know that at the time. When she was about 3 years old her dad went to go fight in a war and ended up dying. Her mother raised her from there with some help from Paniko and Trisha. Lilly would always play with Winry, Edward and Alphonse they became really close to her. Ed was probably the closest one to her. That was until Lilly turned 7, this is when she learned she could shift into a wolf. Her mother freaked out and called a someone to come and take her child away. Kaileana, her mother, had thought that Lilly had a demon in her. When Lilly was taken to a warehouse to be exorcised, the men had put her in a cell and left her there, this is where she escaped and ran away. She found Konnor this way; Konnor is an Alpha of a small pack of wolf shifters that originated from the old alchemy test experiments. Konnor had taken her in and raised he from there. She had taken up to her new family very well. When she was about 12 Konnor and his mate/wife Cana, moved to Central. Even though she has not seen her childhood friends for awhile she wonders about them every now and then. She would like to visit them again, but is scared to know what they will think, she is scared their reactions will be the same as her mothers, but she does want to see them again, especially Ed.

**Story Start:**

You are at the Central library reading about the forests that were a few fifteen miles northeast of Central. It has been a week since Konnor, Cana, and you have moved to Central. It has been great so far, but the city has a sore lack of open spaces. The city's large and still extending radius prevents easy access to any forests or open fields. There was nothing wrong with the city, but your legs were aching to run to your heart's content. Konnor agreed that a trip was in order, but he decided that you had to pick the area. Unfortunately, for you that meant going in a room somewhere and read about sites and looking at maps to see where you want to go. So far you knew of some fields, forests, and a roped off beach.

With a sigh you close the book and leave it on the table. One you get outside you start to feel better immediately, and then turn happily towards home. You live on the western side of the city, mostly a warehouse district. Sometimes you would walk the long way home to avoid bad memories, but it's days like today where your mind was too preoccupied to care. Your house is a small one-story with a red roof and covered in a white/yellow paint. In the front and backyard there is a small place where you Cana have been keeping a garden. Now, before you could even reach your wooden fence there is a scream. It must have been your neighbor, Sheska. She has a problem, a hording problem; she has so many books that about once a week you would have to go over to her house and help her clean so she wouldn't get stuck. Apparently, that didn't save her this week. You turn on your heels ready to turn back and save her when you hear a voice from her house.

"Sheska, you need to be more careful," says the guy.

Looking at the house you smile. Sheska got a boyfriend, hurray for her, now she can enjoy all of her indoor books with someone she loves. You smile and twirl around ready to head back to your house, more than certain he had it under control, but then came another voice.

"Don't chide her, brother. You tripped over the books near the door," says the other boy.

"It's not my fault her lights went out. Alphonse can you move some of the books away from the window?"

Alphonse?

"Alright, Ed," says Alphonse.

Ed? As in Edward?

You are both terrified and excited. They're here; they are actually here. Wait! The window! You unintentionally look back at the window, but you see neither Alphonse or Edward. There is a suit of armor filling up the entire view of the window. Though you are relieved that it's neither of the boys, the armor itself looks surprised to see you and actually drops the books.

"Ed, it's Lilly! She's at the window! Come look!" exclaims Alphonse.

Now it made sense Alphonse is in the armor...Alphonse? No way he couldn't fit in that thing even after nine years. He's only fourteen for crying out loud!

You stiffen and realize your mistake. You have been standing still for too long, and your fears are confirmed when your stormy blue/gray eyes come into contact with his golden ones. Edward hadn't changed at all since you last saw him. His hair is still back in its normal ponytail, and compared with the window his height seemed about the same, except maybe his eyes. His eyes seem so much older than he looks.

"Lilianna!" screams Edward.

Your hearts jumps to your throat and he vanishes from the window, leaving the armor behind. Each of Edward's thunderous footsteps ring in your ears, each of them building up the fear inside you. You full turn and run into your side yard. There you throw your bag into some bushes and you throw on your collar; you shift. It is only some mere seconds later that Edward and Alphonse emerge from where you had been previously. They look around, looking for you or where you might have gone, but all they find is a dog.

"Where is she? Where did she go?" asks Edward.

"I don't know," replies Alphonse.

"Damnit!" yells Edward.

In your wolf form you approach Edward. He is frustrated, and it is apparent in his eyes. You nudge his sides in hope that it will be encouraging in some way. He shoves your head away and sits down.

"I'm not in the mood," Edward sighs.

His mood changed alright, but now he's sad and agitated. Irritated about his reaction to the gesture, you huff and go lay down a few feet away to watch the brothers. Alphonse takes a seat next to Edward.

"What now brother?" asks Alphonse.

"She was right there, Al. After nine years of never knowing if she was okay...and she ran away from us. What did I do wrong, Al?" Edward whispers.

"What do you mean?" asks Al.

"We were just such great friends," says Edward, "We were so close, and I couldn't save her."

Along with your already raised head your ears now stood erect, all of your attention focused on Edward.

"What do you mean save her? Didn't she leave?" asks Alphonse innocently.

"No, Al. Her mother sent her away because she is different from the rest of us. She's part chimera, her mother told me. I went to her house after she left, prepared to beg her mother to bring her back, but she told me the truth. I thought that she had lost her mind, but then we ran into Tucker..."

"You mean the talking chimera?" asks Alphonse.

"Yeah," breaths Edward, "It was pretty obvious to me that after that it could have been possible for her to be a chimera. Then after that I realized how dangerous it would be for her and how hurt she could be. I wouldn't even imagine her dead."

You find yourself staring at him, not quite sure you should speak. He caught you staring and began to glare at you. Eventually he becomes too tired and looks at the ground.

"Brother, there is nothing we could have done. We were too little and -" states Al.

"But I was always the one who was there for her. She should have told me and not her mother, and then we wouldn't have lost her. Then she wouldn't have been taken away from us. I wasn't good enough, I must have done something wrong. But this time I won't mess up I'm going to get her back. I won't let her be alone anymore," he says.

"Ed...what about the Philosopher's Stone?" asks Alphonse.

Philosopher's Stone?

"We can take a break; we have been running ourselves like machines. I need to see her, I need to talk to her and make sure she's okay...I need to know what I did wrong."

So they did understand and they are alright with what you are. It made you so happy that you are about to cry in relief when they both stand up suddenly.

"Someone's home," says Alphonse.

"Yeah. Let's ask them some questions. They might know something," says Edward.

They walk away, to the front of the house. Alone in your thoughts you begin to debate in your head. They seem so understanding, and sad for you; they are your friends above all else, especially Edward. It would be wrong to say that you liked him above everyone else because it was just a way to hide the fact that you love him. You have been thinking about him, dreaming of the meeting between the two of you after so long. And here he is, right in front of you. Who were you to become meek all of a sudden?

Standing up you walk to the front of the house and enter the house through the oversized dog door. Cana is seated on the living room couch being somewhat shielded by Konnor, who is standing up to Edward and Alphonse. Edward looks pissed.

"You said her name! You know who she is and where she is! NOW TELL ME!" Edward demands.

"There is nothing to tell. Now leave my wife and I in peace," growls Konnor.

"It's alright, Konnor. They know," you say.

Edward and Alphonse look behind you as if it were someone else behind you hiding, but Konnor and Cana knew to look at you.

"But Lilianna..."said Cana.

You shake your head to tell her it is okay. You shift back to your human state then meet Edward's awestruck face with a smile.

"You know," you start, "with how much you knew I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out."

A few more silent seconds pass, and Edward suddenly breaks into a smile and jumps at you. Your smile widens at the contact and love he shows, but the last thing you were expecting was for him to kiss you. Edward had always been a little reserved in emotions, minus irritation. Even when your back hit the floor you refuse to move from his embrace or his kiss. It was like his lips had become something gold, warm, and pure; and as the kiss continued it felt like the kiss was filling you with whatever had filled his mouth. You felt better than you had in years, but from the kiss or the relief you couldn't tell. To say the least you kissed him back and it is several moments before you break apart.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I am sorry for not being there," gasps Edward.

"Sssh. It's okay. Kaileana is the one to blame. You have nothing to feel sorry for," you say.

"I'll accept that it is not my fault, so long as you know that I vow to keep you by my side at all times. You will never be alone again," he states.

"Do I have a say?" you ask.

"No."

"Can't argue with that. Okay."


End file.
